


making love to his tonic and gin

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Durbe gets drunk at a bar and opens up to the barman about his unrequited feelings towards Nasch and how he misses their past life relationship. He's too drunk to notice the barman is Nasch himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	making love to his tonic and gin

**Author's Note:**

> Slight reference to a more light-hearted tomoship fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/961013

He’s not sure how many drinks he’s had, only that he can’t taste anything anymore and has gotten to the point in the night where he’s starting to ditch the expensive drinks and order the one dollar drafts of some vile, watery beer, but it’s still not as bad as the pints of ale he used to chug down with the boys… back then.

“I took him drinking one night,” he mumbles into his glass, and he still remembers when… “He didn’t like the ale so he ditched it for some wine and I made him dance with me and I thought he was going to sock me in the face.” He slumps his head on the counter and the bartender gently pries the drink from his hand but doesn’t say anything. “But he… he smiled at me instead, and it was…” It was so nice. “He doesn’t smile for me anymore, he just smiles for…”

Durbe’s usually a happy drunk; friendly and good-spirited and way more outgoing and ridiculous than his sober self, but that was before he’d been murdered and reincarnated and murdered again before ending up reincarnated  _again_  and  _God, why can’t I just forget about it_  and drinking usually helps him keep his mind off things for a little while but for some reason it’s worse tonight than usual.

“The only time I could get the courage up to tell him how I felt was when I was drunk and it was so inappropriate because he was the king and I was the knight and he could have had me executed but we… but…” He laughs bitterly, because the only one who is listening to him is the bartender and he’s probably thinking that Durbe is deranged. “I wish I could have those moments back.” He closes his eyes and only imagines that the bartender’s hands feel like Nasch’s did back then as they try to help Durbe to his feet, and he imagines Nasch’s quiet voice telling him  _I’ll take you home, my friend._


End file.
